User talk:Ultimatephinferbfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Phineas and Ferb meet Sonic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 14:58, 23 July 2010 Hi! Hi my name is PremierChannel TV'10. I think the Spongebob vs. Phineas and Ferb is a great idea! PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 16:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 21:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Who do you think will win? Has anyone read my article: Phineas and Ferb vs Spongebob! ? If you have or have not: Read it and send a response to my Blog of who you think wins!Ultimatephinferbfan 21:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) P&F vs SB Your blog... delete it. If you can't delete it, add the deletion template. For some reason, I cannot edit it, despite being a crat. Until this is worked out, you need to add the deletion template by typing "Delete" in after hitting edit, right above everything else. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 22:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) two words: Not CoolUltimatephinferbfan 13:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 14:23, August 28, 2010 (UTC) (sigh) Never mind Daisy56, Nothing to get worried about.Ultimatephinferbfan 15:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Welll, it's a good thing Ag is going to delete the page, or else you'd be hated throughout the wiki. 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 16:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Too late, I already did. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 18:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Curse you Gary the Goldfish!!! (agent goldfish that is) Ultimatephinferbfan 19:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Gary? 'Daisy56 'The joy and the laughter! 19:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) What? You want me to call him Gregory the goldfish (AgentGoldfish)?Ultimatephinferbfan 13:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : I want you to call me Goldy, Agent, or AG. But you have been blocked for a week. After the week is up, if you continue to make that blog and.or threaten me or any of the other admins and rollbacks, I will extend the block. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 18:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for butting in, but Gary? o.0 [[User:American che|'American che]]{chicken! ...ehehe, i'm gonna eat you!} 18:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Curse you Goldy the Goldfiiiiiish!Ultimatephinferbfan 20:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright Agent G, you win. I'll stop putting up That 'Blog you hate.Ultimatephinferbfan 16:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Tell me what a Mod is and I probably won't. lol-Phinfan I altred the story a bit so Arnold (giggle) and Buck could be in the story. so are we good now, cause if not, I'll change it back to what It was, Just to make you happy. (Please Don't Hate Me)Ultimatephinferbfan 21:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for helping with the song, I think I can do the rest.-Phinfan Mr. Biz's Charmed Life song I just read your version of "It's been a charmed life" sung by Mr. Biz. You know, I've been thinking of a SYTC episode that's sort of like quantum balooga episode, where Adrian or someone travels to the past, accidentally messes it up somehow, and Mr. Biz becomes the leader of Flynn and Co, or "Big Biz Buisness" as it's now called. This song is perfect for that episode. May I use it? -Heinz84 8:10 PM 09/13/10 Absolutely, But on one condition, you haf to stop putting Zim's son in SYTC (but maybe you can Make a fan-fic Based on Zim's son).Ultimatephinferbfan 13:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : You can't control SYtC. You either give him permission, or don't. Don't add any extra things on. Only Phinfan and DG can control if Zim's son is in it or not. And Phinfan said he could be in it. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 14:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright Heinz84 you can unconditionaly use the song Ultimatephinferbfan 16:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Heyz, are you even authorized to write stories on someone else's series? Last time I checked, you didn't authroize the movie you just made with Phinfan and Disnerygirl94. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56]]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 22:08, September 15, 2010 (UTC) FYI I can Because, Have You heard from the person who oringinaly made P&F Meet S? Huh?Ultimatephinferbfan 22:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't care about the sonic movie, I'm worried that you made a Summers Yet to Come (and this series doesn't belong to you, nor have you asked permission to edit it like a good user) movie, without permission of one of the authors. And don't try to act all tough, your efforts to intimidate me are futile. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 22:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Well you're attempts to scare me are futile, I'M trying to contribute my idea of a Sonic/SYTC Crossover, if you don't like it you can ask Phinfan about it and See what he thinksUltimatephinferbfan 22:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Pfft. Why don't you go and ask Disneygirl94 if you can use her charcters, kid? Using other's characters is against the rules, I believe. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 22:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Using others' characters without permission is against the rules. You definitely have to ask first. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{such delicious rain we had!} 22:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) FINE! I'll ask Her and Phinfan tomarrow and then You'll be sorry I doubt I will, you hardly scare me. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{such delicious rain we had!} 01:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) THAT DOSE IT I"M DELETEING PHINEAS AND FERB MEET SONIC 2 NOW!Ultimatephinferbfan 01:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, i just added the template, Happy Now!Ultimatephinferbfan 01:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Overjoyed. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{such delicious rain we had!} 01:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Why would we be sorry? YOU broke the rules. I hate people who act that we don't know anything and they think they know all about the wiki. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 12:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) All I ever wanted Was to direct a Fan-Fic I loved. How Would You feel if I said that you couldn't write a script about something you love? (sniff,sniff)Ultimatephinferbfan 12:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I would understand the rules. By the way, you can write the story, it's just that you have to remove all of Disneygirl's characters. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Flower Power! Oh Yeahz! 21:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Dasiy56 you don't understand, this story takes place 20 or 30 years after the events in Phineas and Ferb meet Sonic 1Ultimatephinferbfan 13:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : She's talking about Summers Yet to Come, not this Sonic thing. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 21:35, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : Yeahz! Pay attetionz, dude. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo.... 21:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I am Guys! I Just wanted to Make a story about Phineas and Ferb meeting Sonic again, But when Sonic meets the Future Phineas and Ferb and I failed: end of story, Bye-Bye Ultimatephinferbfan is out, Peace!Ultimatephinferbfan 21:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You just don't understand!! Ugh!! I'm removing all of Disneygirl's characters from your story. Period. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo.... 23:40, September 17, 2010 (UTC) look I would to love Sonci meeting Phineas and Ferb's kids it's great idea but the fact is that you have to ask the user who made the character's if you can put them in you story if there say yes then do it or give the maker of the character's your idea then see if the maker like the idea. Listen Meerkatgirl, I Know You like it, But like it or not it's gonna get deleted. And as for you Daisy56, as far as i'm concerned, we're enemies now!Ultimatephinferbfan 13:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure. You just don't understand the rules, and I'm trying to help ya, kid, but, you're just so belligerent. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo.... 13:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Well the problem with you is that you're more stubborn than me!Ultimatephinferbfan 13:49, September 18, 2010 (UTC) YOU'RE the stubborn one! You don't want to follow the rules! I'm trying to keep you from being blocked, as you are breaking the rules by using Disneygirl's characters (Adrian, Lizzie, Julia, etc.), because they are not yours!!! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo.... 13:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Then I guess I have No real friends on this wiki other than Team Doofenshmirtz!Ultimatephinferbfan 13:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) (slaps forehead) Look, you could make that story of yours, just don't put other user's characters on there!!! Don't use Disneygirl94's characters, don't use Team Doofenshmirtz's characters, don't use ANYONE's characters, unless they are canon (Like Phineas and Ferb and Candace), or yours (I don't think you have any original characters)!! Capiche? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Mess with me, you have the whole wiki against you ;) 13:57, September 18, 2010 (UTC) three words: I DON'T CARE!!!!Ultimatephinferbfan 13:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I feel sorry for you, because if you keep this up, I can tell an admin block you. And you don't want that, because you will be confined to not write stories about Phin and Ferby. Your style of writing is pretty nice, but, you obviously don't care for breaking the rules, so I shall report you to an admin. Sorryz, and have a good life :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Mess with me, you have the whole wiki against you ;) 14:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) FINE THEN, GOODBYE FANNON WIKI, I'll NEVER AGAIN HELP YOU ALL WITH YOUR STORIES!! (I Hope your happy Daisy56:.(!)Ultimatephinferbfan 14:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You're not going tobe blocked yet, I asked an admin to help you. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 14:07, September 18, 2010 (UTC)